Shattered Me
by Medusa Sterling
Summary: Kathrine Pierce is shattered into a zillion bits and pieces only to reveal what had been hidden and caged underneath for 500 years. Finally free Katerina Petrova is willing to take every risk for the one tiny little chance Elijah might still be waiting for her, even if it includes walking right into Klaus' mansion in New Orleans as a human... Rated M to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**So this is my first mulit-chapter story here and I hope you'll like it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)**

* * *

**"If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all." - _Oscar_****_ Wilde_**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Please Aunt Bekah! Please read it to me again." Rebekah Mikaelson sighed. She adored her niece - really - but the girl was as stubborn as her father, especially when it came to her favourite bedtime story. "Why do you want to hear it again? You know the story by heart, Heaven." But still Klaus' daughter pleaded, like every evening. Tossing her sandy-blond hair out of her face, the young hybrid girl insisted. Like every evening. Heaven would always insist on hearing this certain story and would only go to bed after one of them told her. "Tell me the story of Uncle Elijah and Auntie Katy again." Heaven demanded and with a sigh Rebekah grapped the much used book from her niece' nightstand. It was easier fulfilling her wishes then arguing with her. The book had been a christmas present from Heaven's favourite uncle five years ago. Rebekah opened the book and started reading aloud:  
_"A long, long time ago - 518 years ago - a girl from Bulgaria - she was all of nineteen years - came to England, banished from her homeland for giving birth to a bastard child. There she met two Lords. One would be the fear, the other one the love of her live. The girl's name was Katerina and it could be fairly said she was a true beauty with her dark chocolate coloured curls and warm brown eyes. When she refused being sacrificed for one of the Lords - Niklaus - selfish wish of breaking a curse his mother had installed upon him and becoming a hybrid and after she turned herself into a child of night, becoming cold as ice in her heart and from now on called _Kathrine_, this all lead to one hell of a chase lasting for five centuries. Then Niklaus' brother - the other Lord, Elijah, who was deeply in love with Katerina - asked him to stop and surprisingly, he did.  
Somehow, soon after being pardoned, Kathrine was forced to become a human again, which was odd to her. All alone - for even her one true love thought she had become a heartless and cold monster and her true being was lost - she flees to London. And this is where our story starts..."_

* * *

**Soo, tell me what you think of this, I added it later for I had to figure out about the ending first to write an adequate prologue, even though it's a rather short one...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Soo, chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing, neither the quotes nor Vampire Diaries and definitely no appartement in Chelsea, London... But this idea is mine!**

* * *

**"My heart is, and always will be, yours." – _Sense and Sensibility_**

* * *

**Chapter One - Kathrine**

I felt that something was different. Ever since I talked to Elijah last, ever since Elena - that stupid little girl - had shoved The Cure down my throat, something had been odd. A rush of cold air came towards me. Wait - cold air? The thermostat of my appartement in London was set on about 22° Celsius [A/N it's about 72° F] which - even for my human body - definitely shouldn't be cold! I grapped the thermometer from the medicinal chest and checked my temperature, only to discover I had a fever running through my body. It still was strange for me to get ill even after 3 months of being human. I decided to just go back to sleep and wait for the fever to pass.

When I awoke again it was in the middle of the night and my fever had only increased. Without really knowing what I did, I grapped a piece of chalk and started writing on doors and door frames. Sentences like _"Kathrine Pierce is dying"_ and _"Katerina Petrova is still alive"_. When I had covered any wooden surface in my appartement with white sentences I accidentally broke a glass vase cutting my hand during it. The strange thing was... I didn't care. even when the blood mixed with the chalk turning it red, I didn't do anything about it. I just wrote on the white walls. _"Safe me"_, _"I'm still here"_ and _"I need you"_ soon were painted all over my walls, accompanied by _"I'm shattered"_, _"Call for me"_ and _"Wake me"_. In the end I fell asleep in the middle of my living room. Only the bedroom was free of sentences.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter and it's a really short one but I needed the cut here. How did you like it? Leave me a review if you got the time. Until next chapter everyone!  
For those of you who wonder about the author of _Sense and Sensibility_: It was written by the amazing Jane Austen who lived in the late 18th and early 19th century and is one of my favourite authors, even though I never found the time to finish anything but _Pride and Prejudice  
_****_(sorry for having the times wrong til 30th October I was entirely stupid that day and even messed up with recounting the centuries so I somehow thought 1700-1799 would be the 16th century... can you believe such stupidty? Because I sometimes can't believe I'm honestly writing my end comments instead of some monkey set in front of a computer... Anyways, I'm really really sorry about this! Great thanks to June to tell me!)_**

**_Medusa_**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, welcome back to chapter 2 of "Shattered Me"! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Vampire Diaries nor the quotes... And I don't have a mansion in New Orléans or a flight ticket to London (which I find most depressing)...**

* * *

**"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell." - _Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Elijah**

He cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just told her of the way to save her the witches had discovered. Or he should have hidden her, somewhere his brother would have never found her. Alaska probably. Or with his father. Of course he wouldn't have been able to see her then but at least she would have lived. Yes, even after 500 years Elijah Mikaelson still blamed himself for the death and doom of Katerina Petrova, the only girl he ever _truly_ loved.  
With a sigh the Original got up. This slowly became a daily routine. First after awakening he would curse himself and regret past decisions because of _**her**_. Then he would look after Hayley before walking to the car. But the very moment he sat he would exit the car again calling himself a moron, telling himself again that Katerina was gone. This day showed no sign of being any different. But it was. Because this time his sister came and said to him: "Just look after her. Maybe being human changed her for the better", giving him a ticket for a flight to London.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (still) - Unkown**

When I woke up on the cold floor of my living room I was overwhelmed by old memories. Memories which seemed to receive a totally new meaning when I understood, that through all the time and all the chases, Elijah never chased Kathrine Pierce for what she had done in England as his brother did, but chased for Katerina Petrova, desperately hoping, the simple Bulgarian girl he fell in love with was still alive. I wondered how I couldn't see it before, but soon came to realize that there was no way Kathrine Pierce could have _ever_ understood it for her heart was made of solid ice. But in conclusion that would mean that I no longer was Kathrine Pierce. But neither was I Katerina again. _Not yet_. I was trapped between them for I could still feel the shattered façade of Kathrine trying to keep itself together but also the awakened spirit of Katerina reaching for the outside. Long time I just sat there, thinking, then I went to my bedroom and gently cut my hand - only deep enough to pour blood without seriously injuring me - and started to write a single sentence of only three words right over my bed.

* * *

**So, that was chapter two and what actually was chapter three but because they were both so short I united them... Okay, well I hoped you liked it and maybe you have the time to leave me a little review about what you liked and disliked and what you think will happen next... Just be warned: there are some _really_ cheesy chapters ahead! ;)**

_**Medusa**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Here I am again, this time the chapter should be longer, for I united the chapters 4 to 6. But afterwards the updates will take longer for I will have to write the chapters first ;) Besides: It's starting to get cheesy from now on!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don not own Vampire Diaries (if I did, Kalijah would exist since about season 2) and I do not own the quotes (even though they are amazing) and I own neither a black Corvette Stingray Convertible (which is supposed to be the car Kathrine/Katerina is driving) nor a mansion in New Orléans nor an appartement in London (hell, I've never even been to either!) But I have my dreams...**

* * *

**"Experience is merely the name men gave to their mistakes." - _Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Elijah**

When he approached the appartement close to the **Hyde Park** in Chelsea it didn't surprise him. She always had an exquisite (and quite expensive) taste. What surprised him was the view he had when entering the living room of the big appartement. Each wooden surface and every inch of the once white walls was covered in sentences sending shivers down his spine. Something had been wrong with her. Terribly wrong. Slowly the Original made his way towards the bedroom. At the door frame he stopped turning around taking in every sentence she had written. Sentences like _"I'm shattered"_, _"Wake me"_, _"I'm lost"_, _"Save me"_, _"I'm still here"_, _"Call for me"_ and _"I need you"_. It made him fear for her. He understood that these paintings were a silent cry for help of a desperate girl loosing her mind, a fact that hurt him deep inside. Elijah took in the two sentences on each side of the bedrooms door frame. _"Kathrine Pierce is dying"_ and _"Katerina Petrova is still alive"_. When he entered the bedroom he was greeted by emptiness and white walls. Then he saw the sentence over the bed and suddenly a different meaning of the paintings popped up in his mind only to be fought down forcefully. He would not allow himself to have futile hope. But he couldn't easily look away from the sentence she had written with her own, pure blood.  
_"I am free"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 (still) - Katerina**

Restless and aimless I wandered through the **Hyde Park**. I was alive, I was back. And I was lost. When I finally awoke and broke free after being caged in a self-decided and self-made prison I felt lost. Now that the façade of Kathrine Pierce that I had created to protect me - and which became my prison - was shattered, what should I do? I was all alone. Anyone I had known died long ago and the only one left had been Elijah who always brought me so close to freedom. But I couldn't turn towards him. During the last five centuries he had learned to hate me. Actually he didn't hate _me_. He hated Kathrine. Me he just considered death. Replaced by a monster. I didn't care about the upcoming darkness. Death would come or not no matter where I was. I sat down on a bench and drowned in sweet memories. Memories which were 500 years old. Memories from the short time I had been happy with Elijah. I wished I had talked to him about my fear of the ritual back then. If I had, maybe it would have turned out differently. Maybe I would be with him now. Happy for 500 years. Now that chance, the chance of a happy life with Elijah, was gone. Now I was lost. And I deserved it. There never was a _Happily Ever After_ for the monster. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't bother to stop them. _'Maybe Kathrine never cries'_, I thought bitterly,_'Katerina does.'_  
I sat there for a long time when I heard someone say my name - my real name. In the entire world there was only one person left to call me that way since even Klaus started calling me Kathrine. I looked up into the face of Elijah Mikaelson as I answered his question truthfully: "Yes Elijah. It is really me. Really and truly. I finally broke free of my self-made cage." The Original took my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Will you come with me?" he asked me gently. "Wherever you want", I replied. Elijah leaned down to kiss me and...

...And the next moment a drop of rain snapped me out of my daydreams. But I knew what I had to do. Now that Kathrine was shattered maybe there was hope for me to have my _Happily Ever After_ with my Prince Charming... or better my Original Vampire.

As I drove through the streets of New York and down the Highways towards Louisiana I heard old _Cher _songs singing along with them joyfully all the time. I loved singing, it was another thing I hadn't done in 500 years. But when _'Belive'_ played I stopped my singing. What if Elijah was still mad at me for everything I had done? What if he really had learned to hate me? What if he didn't belive me Kathrine was dead? What if Elijah had gone tired of waiting? What if he had stopped believing under Kathrine was still the girl he fell in love with? What if he had moved on? Could I live without him? Did I believe in life after love? I shook my head. _'Don'T think about it until you can avoid it no more'_, I told myself.  
A few hours later I reached New Orléans. I could just hope I'd find Elijah before Klaus found me. Luckily, when my Corvette entered the driveway of the mansion the hybrid wasn't at home. But Rebekah and Hayley were. _'Time to apologize'_, I guessed and rang the bell. A short time later the blonde Original opened the door. "I'm sorry Rebekah, for everything. All that I've done to you and your family in the last 500 years", I told her. She looked at me confused. "What the hell has to be wrong for Kathrine Pierce to apologize?", she asked me. "Nothing", I replied slowly, "it's just that Kathrine is dead. Shattered into a thousand pieces. If you look for her, visit my appartement in London."

* * *

**Soo, chapter three is done, and Kathrine is gone. Left is a desperate Katerina fearing to have lost the love of her life because of her own stupidity... What do you think of this? Did you like it? Leave a review to tell me if it don't bother you! So, until next chapter then!**

_**Medusa**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Right, I'm back again with a new chapter! And I gotta warn you all, my dear readers: this chapter is cheesy and full of tragical twists and the reason why the story got rated M for I think this could be a little dark for readers under the age of 15. Including suicidal thoughts and intoxicating for suicidal purpose! Be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries (even if I would love to) and I do not own the quotes (even though I love them). I do not own a mansion in New Orléans, neither a cemetary there (or anywhere). I do not even own a monkshood plant (though I do not really feel sad about ****_this_****...)**

* * *

**"One half of me is yours, the other half yours, Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours." **–** _The Merchant of Venice_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Elijah**

When he left the airport of New Orléans, his sister called him. "Hello Rebekah", the Original answered the phone call friendly. "You have to come home Elijah. And hurry!", was everything his sister said before ending th call. Immediately Elijah rushed to the mansion. Rebekah hadn't sound terrified but _really_ tensed, more than he had ever heard from her in 1000 years of knowing her. When he opened the door he smelled it. That sweet scent of flowers, water and wind that was totally _hers_. Why was she - of all people the last he would expect to come - her? The Original entered the livingroom and saw something he would never have believed. There, on the divan, sat Rebekah and in her arms... a sobbing Katerina. He felt his stomach twitch. She shouldn't be crying. Elijah was surprised by the fact, she actually was. 500 years she never shed a single tear. When he stepped closer, Katerina jumped on her feet, whipped away her tears and looked straight at him. "What are you doing here?", he asked the girl cooly. She blinked a few times, then told him: "Honestly? I don't know" As the Original didn't reply, Katerina made her way towards the front door. "I shouldn't have come her the first." A few moments later she was out of the door. Elijah was to shocked to move the first seconds. Then he snapped out of his petrification. "What...?", he started but was interrupted by his sister. "What are you waiting for? She was a prisoner for 500 years and the first thing she did after breaking free was coming here for you despise the fact Nik is still wanting to kill her. Why did you act so cold towards her? Aren't **you** the one telling me how unconditionally you love her every day? -What, by the way, is really annoying - Don't **you** suffer from missing her each waking minute you spend?" With this in his mind he turned on the heel and ran. Ran for her. For the girl he now knew was still alive. He had lost her once and spent the following five centuries regretting it and searching for her. He would **not** lose her again. Not her! Not his sweet, incredible Bulgarian angel. His Katerina.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (hasn't changed though) - Katerina**

All alone I wandered the abandoned streets of New Orléans. I wished to be a vampire right now for then I could have just switched it off. The hurt, the pain. The fear, the feeling of being lost. The love for _him_, that killed me from inside out. But I wasn't. I never did it through out my 500 years of flight but now when I needed it, I couldn't. "Nice to see you again _Katerina_." I heard a voice I knew all to well. Slowly, tired, I turned around, my face only revealing resignation, facing Klaus. "Oh this is even better than I thought!", he stated. "Actually", I told him, "if you killed me now, you would do me a favour, so I won't do anything about it. But please deliver my last message to Elijah", I asked the hybrid. I pulled the simple leather ribbon off my head, including the cameo which was my very first sun protector. I had always connected it with Elijah, because the witch, who made it, only helped me in the first place because Elijah asked her to. "Tell him", I pleaded, desperately avoiding a sob, "tell him I always loved him and I will always love him. Not even death can change what even Kathrine couldn't avoid. And tell him I'm sorry! I gave Klaus my necklace. "Give him this along with it" The hybrid took my necklace and told me maliciously: "I will deliver your message, but I won't kill you. Seeing you suffer is so much more fun... but if I were you I'd leave and forget about my brother for that's what he will do about you." With those words Klaus left me alone. I felt shattered. It wasn't like the time Kathrine broke. I still had have myself to go on. But now... Now I had nothing left. No friends, no home, no love, no hope. I wished even more to be a vampire now so I would just have to take of my sun protector. But still I wasn't so I had to get something else.

When I entered the witch's little shop I didn't bother looking around but went straight to the counter asking her for monkshood seeds. The woman looked at me with great sceptic but passed me a small linen sachet. "May you find relieve", she told me when I left.  
I went to the cemetary where I sat down on a bench. After inhaling a deep breath I took the monkshood seeds. "I love you Elijah, forever", I whispered into the chilling air of the night, then I bit down on the seeds... And everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (won't change so far...) - Elijah**

Elijah ran through the streets with supernatural speed. He had to find her. Then he met his brother. "What is it Niklaus?", the Original asked impatient. "Just a delivery I make for the beautiful Katerina. She asked me to give you this", the hybrid threw a necklace at Elijah, who catched it easily. "Along with her last words." Elijah recognized the cameo at once. Katerina's sun protector. Klaus already continued. "All in all it was mostly a confession of her eternal and undying love for you. Oh and she apologized for whatever..." Then Niklaus was gone. Elijah started running again. He knew what she would do. She had told him in England 500 years ago.

_Katerina played with the seam of her sleeve. "You know, when I was banished I thought of committing suicide. I even searched - and found - blue monkshood to do so. They say the seeds are the easiest for they work the fastest but you have to bit down on them so you can over think it or bit your farewells. Now I'm glad I didn't." "Why are you glad?", Elijah asked the girl in front of him. "Because I met you"_

Elijah looked for Katerina everywhere before he finally found her on the cemetary. She was sitting on a bench and took in the toxic seeds. He heard her whispered last words and saw her biting down on the seeds freeing the toxic.  
The next moment he was by her side, gently holding her tense-less body in his arms. "No", he muttered unbelieving. This couldn't be. This wouldn't be. Without a second of doubt the Original bit himself in the wrist and forced some of his blood down the girls throat. Now anything he could do was waiting. Elijah took Katerina in his arms and carried her to the mansion, lying her down on his bed. He hoped she would make it. He hoped she would live.

He hoped.

* * *

**Sooo... this chapters done to and the story comes closer to getting finished! There will be 3 to 4 more chapters (depending on how the story will end...) plus I will add a prologue &amp; an epilogue when I finish them (and decide about the end)**  
**If you wanna help me continuing faster, review and tell me what you would prefer happy or sad ending and why!  
By the way: _The Merchant of Venice_ is a play by the great William Shakespeare (author of plays like _Romeo &amp; Juliett_ and _A Midsummernight's Dream_) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there, I'm back with a new chapter once again... And please note, that I have changed some things in the chapters 2 to 4. They're only little changes but the consequences are pretty important! So I suggest you to reread at least Elijah's part of chapter 2 &amp; 4 and Katerina's of chapter 3. (If you started when Hayley didn't gave Elijah the ticket in chapter 2 you can skip rereading and proceed directly...)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vampire Diaries, the quotes or a mansion in New Orléans... unfortunately...**

* * *

**"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." - _Much Ado About Nothing_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Katerina**

The first thing I knew was I was not dead. At least I couldn't believe in death I would feel someone softly stroking my hair and Elijah pleading me not to leave him. With large effort I opened my eyes. When they adjusted to the candle light I looked up into Elijah's beautiful face. A small smile of relief illuminated it as he realized I wasn't dead. I sat up and looked around trying to figure out where I was, but failing. So I asked the Original next to me. "Currently you're on my bed. Now that you're awake I would appreciate if you could drink this." He said, handing me a bowl with something that looked pretty much like a combination of herbal tea and soup. I took a few sips finding I liked the taste. When I sat down the empty bowl Elijah looked at me with a glance I couldn't read. "I am sorry Katerina" the Original said in a low and soft voice. "I am sorry I was to late 500 years ago and I am sorry I have almost been to late today." He was about to say more apologies but I gently placed my finger on his lips to silence him. "Sh" I murmured "it's okay. It was my fault most of the time. I should have had trust in you. I still can't believe it took me five centuries to come back to you." I stopped, taking a deep breath because what I was about to say now would either make me find happiness I believed forever lost for 500 years or it would break me forever. "_Обичам те повече от едно цвете на дъжда, повече от една риба на морето. Обичам те като луната обича слънцето и искал тигрица обича другарите си. Обичам те повече от хиляда думи би могъл да каже. И би ли ме помоли да си тръгне, да тичам до мен краката ми вече не се носят и да чакат там за вас, аз ще го направя, дори ако то е десет пъти по десет години. Защото аз съм твой._" Elijah's eyes widened and slowly he brought his face closer to mine, until his lips brushed over mine ever so softly I almost couldn't feel it with my human senses.

* * *

**Chapter 5 (maybe I should just write the character...) - Elijah**

The taste of her lips was incredible. She tasted much like her scent. She tasted of the sea he sailed more than once before the invention of plains, and she tasted of the wind that always surrounded the cliffs and that so much meant freedom to him. And she tasted of flowers, of all the flowers they saw on their walks through whole fields of them. It was like finally, after 500 years of traveling he came home again. That always had been the reaction he had on her. Only seeing her made him feel better and simply touching her made his day a good one. And kissing her was like coming home. Of course he had kissed her a few times during the last five centuries but it had been different. It had been Kathrine. Now it was Katerina. His Katerina, his Bulgarian angel. When he broke the kiss, he brought one of her hands to his lips and softly kissed her palm. Her hand still close to his lips he replied on her earlier words: "И аз те обичам, Катерина, моята любов, моят ангел. И ако аз трябва да ви отпрати, щях да те намеря, дори ако това ще ми струва десет пъти по десет години. Защото аз съм твой." Elijah saw a small smile curving his beloved one's lips as she heard his confession of love. For the next few seconds the two of them stayed silent, totally satisfied with only looking into each others eyes and drowning in the moment. Then someone Knocked on the door and said moment was gone. With an angry sigh Katerina lied back in the cushions and Elijah, while facing the door, lowly growled before he asked "Yes?" And he heard the well-known voice of a certain werewolf answer.

* * *

**Chapter 5 (I ... oh forget about it) - Rebekah**

When she came home again after her meeting with a witch, who had become a dear friend for the time the Originals stayed in the city, she not only smelled her brothers one true love (she never thought she would **ever** call someone that way, especially _her_) but could also tell with her vampire hearing that a certain future _mama-wolf_ was stupid enough to be blind for the fact that Elijah felt love only for Katerina Petrova. "You know, if you are lucky he won't even bother opening the door and ignore you. But if you're not, be aware of the fact you interrupted something - and if it's simply watching her - with _his Katerina_", the blonde Original mimicked her brothers tone with the last two words, as she walked by. In that moment said brother opened the door, making Rebekah smile mischievously. "I would stay brother dears, and watch you dealing with _mama-wolf_ but unfortunately I have no popcorn and await a few calls so I'll take my leave." With those words the Original left for her rooms.

* * *

**So, chapter five's done now and I have to re-adjust the maximum of chapters I guess... So all-in-all there will be 7 to 9 chapters instead of 7 to 8 for I will add a chapter for the Hayley-drama...  
_Much Ado About Nothing _is by the fabulous William Shakespeare.  
**

**About the Bulgarian: Once again I only had Google translator so please be kind with the faults in it (but tell me none the less ;))  
****The first means:  
****_I love you more than a flower the rain, more than a fish the sea. I love you like the moon loves the sun and like a tigress loves her mate. I love you more than a thousand words could ever say. And would you ask me to leave, to run until my legs no longer carry me and wait there for you, I'd do it even if it takes ten times ten years. For I am yours._**

**The second means  
****_And I love you, Katerina, my love, my angel. And if I had to send you away, I'd find you even if it would cost me ten times ten years. For I am yours._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I know, it's been a long time, but I was quite busy with school and writing this chapter somehow slipped to the bottom of my long to-do-list... Sorry for that. Now I've got it ready and I'm quite satisfied with it...**

_**One quick note:**__** I am so sorry for having the wrong dates up all those times about Jane Austen! Thanks to June for telling me because honestly, I somehow didn't see it (it's like looking at a clock three times in a row without knowing the time) **_So I was entirely stupid that day and even messed up with recounting the centuries so I somehow thought 1700-1799 would be the 16th century... can you believe such stupidity? Because I sometimes can't believe I'm honestly writing my end comments instead of some monkey set in front of a computer... Anyways, I'm really really sorry about this! Again great thanks to June for telling me!_****_

_**About the Reviews::**_

_**To **__**ElijahsKaterina**__**: **_**Thanks so much for your review! And I'm glad you like the flashback, especially because a) I plan on including some more and b) because I've spent 2 hours, 3 pages and lots of ink on it (I'm writing handwritten mostly) because I redid it about 10 times until I was half-way satisfied with it... And about her becoming a vampire again, well, that's the big question isn't it? But I can tell you this much: It will either end with a funeral or with a wedding... And of course she's still though... She's just confused...**

_**To **__**Guest:** _**Thanks so much! Me too! When my sister told me Kat was dead-dead (I stopped watching Vampire Diaries at some point because it started annoying me what Elena did and how Elena seemed to have kind of... a need of being the center in everyone's universe) I sat in a corner screaming something like "Give me my Kalijah back"... and yeah, here's the update...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. If I'd own Vampire Diaries Kathrine wouldn't have died and it would be about Kalijah and Klaroline instead of Elena being stupid...**

* * *

**"Saying nothing sometimes says the most" - _Emily Dickinson_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Katerina**

"Hayley, what can I do for you?" Elijah asked. "You know, I've been locked up in here for half an eternity, always having the same food. Of course the food you make me is tasty, but could you arrange it that someone gets me some chinese?" I heard the pregnant wereslut demand. I couldn't see it, Elijah blocked my view on her, but I was pretty sure she even did that eyelashes strumming! Why again did Caroline tell me to stop calling Hayley a slut? I couldn't keep myself from laughing. "Two things", I said, while I got off of Elijah's bed. "First question: How long do you mean with "half an eternity"? And second one: Why are you locked up here?" Hayley answered nonchalantly: "I'm locked up here, because the witches insist on my stay in the city. And with half an eternity I mean about... two weeks , I guess..." I laughed even louder. Then I looked at her seriously. "When I was pregnant, I had to get myself anything by myself, even if it meant an hour of hiking through the woods to get a stupid bucket of water! Also, I've been stucked on my family's grounds with porridge for the entire nine months of my pregnancy. Plus, you are perfectly capable of making your own food. You're pregnant not invalid! Now do us a favor and just go away!" Gently I pulled the Original into the room before shutting the door. Before Elijah could say anything, I sealed his lips with mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6 (still) - Hayley**

"Haw dare she?", Hayley hissed, about to throw another dart at the wall. How could this bitch dare to talk to her like that? And why the hell did Elijah do nothing against it? He didn't even complain when she directed him to her likings! The pregnant werewolf couldn't understand the Original. What did slutty Kathrine Pierce have that she didn't? Apart from the obvious fact of not being pregnant of course. "So obviously he got rid of you very fast" Hayley heard the Original bitch. "Not exactly", the werewolf didn't try to conceal her anger. "Kat got defensive **this** fast?" Rebekah asked, seemed to think for a moment, then added: "Well I guess she still has to get accustomed to the thought that my brother always loved her and only her. Even though this was pretty obvious" The blonde started thinking out loud. "I mean, if someone, who is meant to chase you to deliver you to your death because of his beloved brother, but even though knowing where you are anytime during five hundred years but never catches you or if makes sure you can slip out every time, than he **has** to feel true love for you. Wouldn't you agree?" Without waiting for an answer the Original bitch left Hayley alone.

* * *

**Chapter 6 (doesn't really change at all) - Caroline**

"C'mon answer your fucking phone girl! What the hell are you doing anyway?" She tossed the blonde hair over her shoulder. Boredom was so annoying and the only person she talked to recently, apart from her Mum, wasn't answering her phone. Shifting on her bed the vampire tried again. And again no one bothered picking up the phone... at first. Then there were voices as the call was answered. The background sounds and the choice of words made it entirely clear to her, that her best friend **did not** pick up the phone on purpose. She ended the call and shivered. If her guess was right then the second voice belonged to a certain Original who was supposed to be in New Orléans currently. And if she was there, then she would need help with a certain Original hybrid. Caroline Forbes stood up and started packing her suitcase. Leaving a note for her mother saying where she headed to and why, the blonde baby vampire put the suitcase in the trunk of her car and left Mystic falls heading south towards Louisiana.

* * *

**Chapter 6 (yeah...) ****\- Klaus**

He was in a good mood since the man he made watch over Caroline in case Marcel or Tyler did anything entirely stupid called. She was heading to New Orléans to help Katerina. She was coming here, to his city. His happy thoughts were interrupted by noises coming from his brother's room. Klaus was about to go and tell Elijah to be quiet when he saw his sister. Rebekah hammered at the door yelling they should cut the noise level she could barely hear her own thoughts. Smiling he made his way out. The hybrid decided to go for a walk, especially since Hayley was approaching him. He would have to figure out something about her before Caroline's arrival...

* * *

**Soo, that's it for now, there will be some more chapters but no more than 7 I guess... Leave a review if you have the time, I'm happy about any.**

_**Medusa**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Sooo... I know, it's been a loong time, but here it is, the next chapter!**

_**About the Reviews:**_

_**To **__**ElijahsKaterina**__**:**_** Thank you so much for another lovely review. I'm glad you appreciate it! And about the flashbacks: I plan on doing a whole chapter solely of flashbacks of various persons to various times, though I'm not sure when it will be up and if it will be up before or after the epilogue or as an addition to the epilogue...**

_**To **__**Royal Petrova**__**: **_**Thanks so much for your review... Yeah something like that most likely ;) and Hayley... well... There's one scene I originally planned on doing that would be the cherry on the sunday (this sounds soo weird :) ) But now, with the new/improved ending and the little shortening I'm not sure if it will be up... Maybe in a flashback...**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I sadly own nothing... Including quotes, mansions, and Vampire Diaries and I luckily do not have pneumonic!**

* * *

**"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." - _Alfred Lord Tennyson_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Katerina**

"Katherine, maybe you want to answer my question?" I sighed. "Of course. When the Civil War starts in 1860, it was because the election of Abraham Lincoln seems to make an agreement on the slave question between North and South as good as impossible, which causes South Carolina, as the first state, to leave the Union. In 1861 Virginia, Mississippi, Arkansas, Texas, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, Louisiana, North Carolina and Tennessee leave the Union to and found, with South Carolina, the _Confederate States of America _and in the same year the actual war starts with the Confederates attack on _Fort Sumter._ In 1863 then, Lincoln declared all slaves as free and the Confederates lose the battle of Gettysburg and in 1864 the Union take Atlanta, ravage most of Georgia and set fire Atlanta on fire. Also in that year the Confederates lose the battle of Willow Creek. In 1865 the Confederate States of america surrendered. With that the Civil War ended." The very moment I ended the school bell rang and I was one of the first to leave. "Hey Kathy!Where did you learn that? We haven't reached the occurences of 1861 yet!" Ayla, a girl, that really annoyed me, asked. "Boyfriend's from Mystic Falls, it's close to Willow creek, amazing history - **soo** proud of their founders. He got stuffed with Civil War facts from the age of three. He told me." I answered walking towards the parking space. Apart from the last two sentences I told the truth. Elijah was from Mystic Falls and the town **was** proud of their founders. Only he didn't get stuffed with all those facts and I had been there when it happened.  
I arrived at the parking lots and easily found him. "Hey 'Lijah" I kissed him. "Missed me?" A smile lit up his face. "Of course I did, Katerina." "Tell me again, why am I doing this?" I asked him. Elijah laughed softly. "Because you wanted to avoid Niklaus and never made an actual experience with highschool. Also, your classes are all your fortes." I wanted to give a sarcastic reply but I couldn't because a coughing fit forced me on my knees. I spat blood. Terrified I looked up in Elijah's eyes. He was as terrified as I was. Then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I laid in Elijah's bed, a terrible pain in my lungs and a desperate Original on the edge of the bed. "What happened? What stupid illness did I catch this time?" I asked Elijah resigned. Speaking hurt. He sighed, sadness spreading in his eyes, making them sparkle with tears. "Death, Katerina. Black Death." I gasped. I should have known it. Why would there be a happy ending for me? "Of course I had to catch pneumonic. Of course I have to get one of the rarest and deadliest illnesses!" Fear didn't catch me. Sadness did. I knew I hadn't had much time left. I knew. I was going to leave him, though I didn't want to. "How long?" I asked him hopelessly. "Three days. Five at best."  
The days passed way to fast. It was the third day. The last day. I felt it when death approached me. "Elijah" My voice was barely more than a whisper. "It's the time." He bent down, softly kissing me. Then he did what I didn't want. Not anymore. "Don't Elijah" I told him. "I don't want it. It wouldn't work anyway. I know it's my te to go. I love you Elijah. I always did, I still do and I always will. Forever. Can you..." I paused. "Can you make me see you?" He nodded and I closed my eyes. Around me the old english castle developed. A smile graced my face as Elijah approached me, in his hands two cups fille with wine. "Katerina" He passed me one of the cups and I took a sip of the wine. It tasted interesting. Sweet, full-bodied and fragrant. Slowly the dream world faded around me.

* * *

**Chapter 7 (doesn't change) - Elijah**

He knew he shouldn't do it. She told him not to. But he had to try to save her. The cups of wine in the dream world were the cover-up for the blood he fed her. He hoped she would wake up. He hoped but he didn't really believed it. Her heart stopped and Elijah gently kissed her lips one last time. Now the only thing left to do was to wait. When his sister wanted to bring her a cup of tea he kicked her out. When she complained he didn't care. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered anymore. Katerina, his Katerina, his angel, his life's center, was dead. And maybe she would never wake up again. And though he hoped, he doubted it. And though he already doubted it, h was afraid his doubt was right.  
And still Katerina was dead.

* * *

**Chapter 7 (brace yourselves for...) - Caroline**

The door was opened by Rebekah. "what are you doing here? Are you here for Nik?" She asked. The baby vampire shook her head. "No I am a surprise visit for Kathy. Though this involves your brother as I am determined to make him pardon her." "No need to do that" the Original said. At Caroline's confused glance she explained. "Apparently the cure turned her human but didn't restore her immune system. She catched pneumonic and died a minute ago. Elijah allows no one to enter his rooms especially the bedroom. And for Nik pardoning her... He already did. As an onethousand-and-what-ever - I assume it is 1250 or something like that - years birthday present for Elijah in a few weeks." Caroline looked at the Original shocked.

* * *

**Chapter 7 (... this is the last chapter) - Elijah**

"So the impeccable slut that was one hell of a bitch finally died? This was so long overdue!" Elijah heard a well-known voice behind him. "Hayley, I suggest you to leave this room, don't get into my sight for at least five months and never say anything like that about Katerina ever again or maybe I forget myself despite my restrain to hurt my brother'S innocent child. And now out." Hayley didn't move and muttered something of a Katerina "getting what she deserved". Rage got a hold on him and the next moment Hayley was backed into to the wall, his hand at her throat. "I told you to leave!" he growled and the moment he released her, Hayley left and Elijah was back at his Katerina's side. Even in death she was incredible beautiful. The pain in his chest increased. She wouldn't wake up. He just knew. The Original started sobbing quietly. He had lost her.  
His Katerina was dead.  
Forever.

* * *

**I sadly announce that this story is finished! I know I said there would be almost seven more chapters, but I decided to cut out most of the Hayley drama because it had nothing to do with the way I wanted the story to go... So this may be the end but there will be an epilogue (including the flashback's I promised in chapter 6) so keep your eyes open my dears! (And please don't lynch me for killing Kat) And one last thing I want to say: The quotes I chose all have deeper meanings for 'their' chapters, who can figure out why I chose which quote?**

_**Medusa**_


	9. Chapter 8

**You didn't really believe I'd let Kat die, did you? Of course I can't do that! Neither to you nor me nor Kalijah! so here is the ****_actual_**** last chapter of ****_Shattered Me_****. But it doesn't mean it's going to end here for I am thinking of writing a sequel...**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I still own nothing, I never will and that's all I have to say before you finally get the last chapter of ****_Shattered Me_**

* * *

**"The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death." -**_** Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Elijah**

While he sat there, at Katerina's side he drowned in memories, memories of all those times they were happy, most of them Katerina didn't even remember. For example the occurences of Persia almost 400 years ago...

_Slowly he made his way towards her, brushing the silk cloths out of his way. And then he saw her. Those almost hundred years that had passed since he saw her last time only increased her beauty if that was even possible. She laid on a divan and smiled at him seductively. She was clothed in Arabian garments and looked not like a princess nor a lady and surely not a harem girl. No Katerina looked like a goddess. Like a goddess of seduction and devotion of love and committment. Slowly he took the last steps towards her. In her eyes remembrance flickered up for a moment when she laid her eyes o him. "Elijah" Her voice was a low purr. Oh how he loved her. And how he wanted her. And how bad he felt whenever he left her. But his brother couldn't get her! He would kill her and that was something Elijah wouldn't be able to bear. finally the Original stood in front of Katerina and gently kissed her hand. She laughed lowly and pulled him down to kiss her._

More tears found their way out of Elijah's eyes and he didn't hold them back. Why fight when there was nothing to fight for? He kissed Katerina again muttering a "Soon we will be reunited" towards her and finally left his rooms.

* * *

**Chapter 8 (still) - Rebekah**

The blonde Original barely recognized her brother when he entered the living room. "Katerina is dead" he announced. With an impressive timing Hayley chose this very moment to come in smiling and muttering about now that Kat was away Elijah would finally be hers. Rebekah laughed at her while Elijah held to the bookshelf firmly, most likely to not rip out her heart. And then Hayley Marshall showed the total lack of **any** sense and told Caroline, Elijah and Rebekah - though she seemed not to have noticed the two blondes being there - what she thought about Katerina Petrova. "Finally she's dead. I can't really say I am sorry for her, because I am not. She was slutty, a bitch, arrogant, manipulating, cheating, disloyal in almost every possible way and so annoying. But now Elijah, you should be glad. You got rid of her! And that leaves only you and me. No more Katherine to draw you away from me, no more slutty Katherine fucking Pierce stealing you away from me. It's only you and me now." "I don't think so, _wereslut!_ Elijah is and always will be _mine_ just as I am and always will be his. It's meant to be and sorry to tell you this but you're **way** to unimportant to interfere with fate. And if you little filthy pregnant werewolf whore don't keep your dirty hands away from my man I will cut them off. And I suggest you keep that stupid mouth of yours under control because you won't keep you tongue other way. Last time I checked neither hands nor tongue were needed to give birth." A well-known voice was heard from the doorway. Immediately all of them looked towards her, Caroline with relief, Rebekah with surprise and Elijah with pure bliss. Not caring about Hayley anymore the Original rushed to Katerina and encircled her with his arms holding her firmly. When he finally released her and took a step back, Katerina did something no one had seen coming. Rebekah's perfect brother was slapped. The moment Elijah had released her, Katerina had slapped him with all her strength. Which was obviously pretty much as he seemed to feel physical pain. "What..." He wanted to ask but Kat didn't let him. "I told you not to give me your blood! And you did it anyway!" she shouted at him. Rebekah suppressed a laugh but couldn't hold back a smile. "I couldn't let you just die without even trying!" Elijah said calmly. "I know. And I'm not angry with you. I simply couldn't let that go untreated. You're not angry with me, are you?" Her last words sounded insecure. Elijah pulled her closer to his chest. "Of course I'm not. It was my fault." And then he kissed her.

* * *

**Chapter 8 (this time it's really the last) - Katerina**

I was with Elijah in the garden. After putting the wereslut in her place Elijah organized me some blood to complete the transition into a vampire. Gladly I hadn't had to bother with a sunprotector as I still had my cameo. Now we sat in the shadow of an old willow tree. Suddenly Elijah stood up and kneeled down before me. "Katerina Afira Petrova, will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?" He asked pulling out a black velvet box with a ring inside. I screamed of joy. "Yes, yes of course yes" I told him excited and he slid the simple yet beautiful ring on my finger. It was a very classy one, made of gold looking like two intertwined twigs holding a single jewel, a tiny drop-shaped ruby. It was a very old one too. "When did you get it?" I dared to ask him. Elijah smiled at me, than answered. "In 1492" I smiled too and kissed him. "I love you Elijah" I told him. "And I love you my Katerina"

* * *

**So this was the final chapter (this time I am not joking ;) ) There will be an epilogue, there will probably be a chapter with all those flashbacks I had planned on including that I took out and there probably will be a little recap of the characters where they tell how they feel about this end situation. Maybe (if you tell me to or I am so bored with my life or full of ideas that for once don't include miracle pregnancies) I will write a sequel called "Broken Me" or "Shining Me" telling both, how it goes on from there and some passages of five hundred years of history between our favourite characters, including a story about Kathrine making friends with a red-haired dare-devil being the oldest vampire on earth except of the Originals and of course the story of Kathrine conspiring with Kol and like that causing more or less a world war and one or two revolutions, also the story of how Elijah losing faith in his youngest brother's sanity when Kol causes a war going on for a hundred years and falling for Jeanne d'Arc, who turns out to be an impressive girl and will be an even more impressive vampire considering she's able to get Stefan down from the Ripper-Tripps... So yeah that's what the Sequel would be about and well, soon there'll be the epilogue and then it is "Goodbye****_ Shattered Me_****"**

_**Medusa**_


	10. Chapter X Epilogue

**Soo... this is it, the epilogue... I hope you all liked "****_Shattered Me_****" and will have a look at the sequel "****_Shining Me_****" which deals with the relationships of our favourite (Original) vampires and also with their past...**

* * *

**"The very essence of romance is uncertainty." _**\- Oscar Wilde**_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Thanks Aunt Bekah" Heaven yawned satisfied. "They will come tomorrow, won't they?" Rebekah smiled assuringly. "Of course they will, it's christmas!" Now the young hybrid smiled too. "Read me the end, please" She demanded. The Original sighed and started.  
_"My name is Katerina Mikaelson and I'm a totally normal student. Oh well, I'm fivehundredandthirtysix years old, for a few years now, I'm finally wedded to the man I love since I met him for the first time in 1490's England and for three years now, I'm student and librarian at the Tulan University in New Orleans. Funny enough, my history professor is my beloved husband which causes some really hilarious inside jokes from time to time. Also I'm living under the same roof as my oldest enemy - well now more of a frenemy. My life is maybe not that easy or normal but it's good. I'm wedded to the man I love, I have great friends - of which one is the sister of my husband, the other the wife of my frenemy and my husbands brother - and I have an increadible niece. Sometimes there __**is**__ a happily ever after for the monster, if the monster is a cursed princess waiting for their white knight. Always believe in hope, my dear. Hope, family and love, these hold close to your heart Heaven._

_With Love  
Katerina  
_Rebekah looked up and found Hope sleeping soundly. With a small smile the blonde made her way towards the door, where her brother stood. "I know it's not nice to say, but sometimes I love her most like this." She told the hybrid. "Me too, Rebekah, me too!"

* * *

**That's it, "****_Shattered Me_****" is over but hey, there's still "****_Shining Me_****"!**

_**Medusa**_


	11. Chapter R - Recap

**So, this is the quick recap I promised, it marks the end of****_ Shattered Me _****my first multi-chapter fanfiction here...**

* * *

**Katerina: **I'm quite happy now. How could I not be? I'm alive, Im a vampire, of my beloved one's bloodline and about to marry the man I love for most of my existence. What could I want more? This past weeks were seriously strange but nontheless nescesary I guess...

**Caroline: **Wow. Kathy is engaged. With Elijah of all! I can't really wrap my head around it yet. I mean, of course she told me she still loved him but I thought she was drunk. And I clearly would have never ever thoughtthe two of them would be so... open about it. Especially Elijah surprised me with that... But maybe it's just Kathy's way of constantly reminding mama-wolf to keep her hands off... Anyway I'm lucky for them.

**Rebekah: **I'm pretty glad that Baby-vamp and the less annoying doppelganger are here. Moon-moon is put in her place in more or less friendly ways frequently, Elijah is way mor chilled than I have seen him in centuries and Nick didn't threaten to kill or torture anyone since Caroline arrived. Also I'm not the only decent female anymore - mama-wolf doesn't count. But tell me, why again do I end alone? _Because there's still a sequel that needs story, you know _Ohhh... better you tell the truth

**Sage: **Could it be you forgot something? _Like? _That I'm still _**dead**_? _Of course, wait for the sequel my dear, wait for the sequel _*snors*

**Lexi: **I'm glad for them but could you please get me back to life? And fast? Because The Other Side is boring like hell! _The seque- _Don't _**'The sequel' **_me! Just get it done already!

**Elena: **I don't know what you expect me to say. I don't like Katherine and I definetly think Elijah could get it better and for Care? I don't think it was a good idea of her to befriend Katherine in the first place, not even talking about living with the Originals...

**Bonnie: **I'm not even mentioned, so why the hell do you expect me to say something about it? I'm not even alive, am I? _Alright, alright, but you will be once the sequel starts!_

**Jeremy: **... _Ehm... Hello? _I'm not saying nything about it. _Why? _Because I saw your plans for the sequel. That's really brave of you and I don't know yet if I like it or not. _Honestly?_

**Kol: **I'm glad for my brothers but that doesn't mean that you ould forget about me, you know? I do not like to be dead. And do not even think about _**'T**_**_he sequel'_**ing me!

* * *

**That was the recap and as soon as I have decided about the pairings (apart from Kalijah, Klaroline and Fage) I will start ****_Shining Me_**** so keep your eyes open**

_**Medusa**_


End file.
